


По следам на ветру

by ItamiKaname



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItamiKaname/pseuds/ItamiKaname
Summary: Если почти сумел он — renaigse, несущий в себе всю боль и скорбь их чуждого мира, то она — плоть от плоти острова, кровь от его крови — сумеет наверняка.
Relationships: Kurt/De Sardet/Vasco (GreedFall)
Kudos: 1





	По следам на ветру

Курт терял ее.

Он обнимал де Сарде так крепко, как, пожалуй, не обнимал даже в те немногие ночи, которые они разделили. Цеплялся за грубую кожу бушлата, как умирающие не цепляются за крохи жизни, толчками рвущейся из измученных тел. На своем веку Курт повидал немало отвратительных, мерзких вещей, вещей, от которых кровь стынет в жилах, а темные ночи наполняются кошмарами, но разжать сейчас объятия, выпустить ее оказалось чем-то куда более ужасающим. Только отпустишь — и унесет следующим порывом ветра, не оставив и следа — одни воспоминания. Это было даже смешно: не ему ли, знакомому с беспощадной математикой войны и уже давно не считающему потери, бояться? Он уже потерял столь многих — Райнер был далеко не первым и вряд ли станет последним — и думал, что свыкся с этим, как солдаты свыкаются со старыми увечьями.

Потерять Гвендолин — то же, что потерять сердце.

Она не отвечала, оставаясь безучастной статуей в его руках. Ее тело, такое гибкое в его прежних объятиях, оставалось холодным, будто камень могильной плиты. Гвендолин не обняла его, не вернула поцелуй, как бы отчаянно он не приникал к ее губам. Он никогда не видел ее такой потерянной: даже известие о болезни матери она выдержала, почти не изменившись в лице и только потом, посреди тренировочной площадки, позволила себе бурю эмоций. Гвен — его лучшая ученица: она, как никто другой, знала, как опасно в бою безрассудство, но отдалась ему вся. 

Тогда Курт позволил ей это. Порыв опустошил ее, но даже тогда она не была такой чужой.

Они стояли на краю обрыва, не зная, станут ли последними эти объятия и поцелуи, и Курт держал ее так крепко, как только мог, и все же...

Отпустить ее — как пропустить удар, который станет смертельным. И это именно то, что он должен сделать.

Вопрос вырвался быстрее, чем Курт осознал, насколько же глупо он звучит, насколько он чужой и лишний в гнетущей тишине между волнами атак. Он не мог не спросить. Он — привыкший к расставаниям на века солдат, и все же ему нужно хоть немного надежды — или хоть как-то приготовиться к неизбежности.

— Значит, я вижу тебя в последний раз?

Когда она ответила, Курт вдруг осознал: лучше бы не спрашивал. Лучше бы она молчала, а не роняла слова в застывший воздух столь безжизненно.

— Я не знаю.

Курт боялся, что если заглянет ей в глаза, то увидит, как рушится ее надежный, подчиненный привычному порядку вещей мир, как надламывается она сама. Что еще ужаснее — он ничего не мог с этим сделать.

Какие слова вообще могут утешить?

Невдалеке зашумело. Сухая земля задрожала от топота десятков мощных лап. Они близились: обезумевшие, несущие в себе болезнь, жаждущие крови и смерти. Курт разжал объятия: де Сарде уйдет дальше, а все, что он может — это дать ей достаточно времени, чтобы добраться до Константина.

Он никому не пожелал бы подобной судьбы.

— Иди.

Гвендолин выскользнула из его рук и зашагала прочь, не оборачиваясь. Курт остался стоять на уступе. Ему стоило развернуться и уйти к своим, но он никак не мог заставить себя, пока ее силуэт еще различался в сизой дымке, стелющейся у земли.

— Капитан!

Васко обернулся на оклик.

— Береги ее!

Моряк поднял руку и коснулся треуголки в подобии солдатского приветствия.

— Как зеницу ока!

Десятки мощных когтистых лап вспарывали рыхлую почву за спиной. Курт ухватился за рукоять клинка.

Они идут.

Де Сарде рвалась вперед: сердце вулкана будто звало ее, отрезая от кипящей здесь и сейчас битвы, и Васко едва успевал уводить ее из-под ударов звериных лап. Ее выстрелы, обычно поразительно меткие, то и дело уходили в молоко. Она казалась отчаянно безразличной, будто шла на смерть.

Гвендолин не была такой даже в тот страшный вечер, когда врачи подтвердили диагноз Константина. Она заливалась слезами и шмыгала покрасневшим носом, терла глаза, прикладывалась к рому, смеялась — так громко, как это бывает с людьми на грани истерики — но не была такой.

Если бы Васко совсем не верил в суеверия, он бы сказал, что видел печать смерти на ее лице, как если бы костлявая уже забрала ее душу, оставив лишь пустую оболочку, лишенную даже искры сознания.

Васко был бессилен. Все, что ему по силам — прорубать дорогу вперед, отвоевывать каждую пядь земли, шаг за шагом.

Остановить Константина сможет только де Сарде. Это ноша, которую никто не сумеет с ней разделить.

Когда очередная тварь, забившись в предсмертных конвульсиях, рухнула оземь, Васко нашел ее взглядом.

— Де Сарде, — негромко позвал он. Гвендолин подняла на него глаза, и он содрогнулся: столько в них было отрешенности. — Когда все закончится... чем бы оно ни закончилось... Я буду рад увезти вас отсюда. Куда угодно.

Гвен опустила голову и вдруг рассмеялась: очень тихо, так, что он едва расслышал ее сухой усталый смех. Лучше бы она хохотала, как тогда, на причале: хохотала и вытирала льющиеся по щекам слезы, сдерживать которые у нее не было ни сил, ни желания.

Васко полюбил ее такой еще в плавании: открытой, порывистой, похожей на ветер, то наполняющий паруса, то рвущий их в клочья. Он так и не узнал ничего ни о ее детстве, ни о жизни при дворе, но среди аристократов — по крайней мере тех, с которыми Васко доводилось вести дела — Гвендолин казалась чужой. Слишком непосредственной — этот грешок дворянство однозначно относило к дурному воспитанию.

Ему проще было представить ее у штурвала корабля, чем в бальной зале дворца: переменчивая, как и море, она нашла бы с ним общий язык.

Сейчас в мертвом штиле и то было больше жизни, чем в ней, досуха выжатой последними событиями.

— Нужно было уплывать, когда вы только предложили, Васко, — наконец, сказала она. — И никогда больше не возвращаться к прежней жизни.

Он был уверен: де Сарде была пьяна и вряд ли запомнила, как он прижимал ее к себе и неловко гладил по волосам, нашептывая всевозможную нелепицу — что угодно, лишь бы дать ей хоть немного утешения. Одно ее слово — и он заберет ее отсюда, и неважно, сыщется ли в ее сердце хоть немного ответной любви. Заберет от горестей и тревог, и они никогда не догонят «Морского конька», на всех парусах рассекающего волны.

Одно только слово, короткое, как вздох.

Даже в хмелю де Сарде оставалась верна, но себе ли? — долгу, острову, Торговому Содружеству, ждущему от нее ни много ни мало — чуда. Она бы никогда не оставила Константина и никогда не прервала бы своей миссии, а потому лишь плакала, уткнувшись в его просоленный бушлат, и качала головой.

— Спасибо вам, Васко, — продолжила де Сарде — настоящая, а не сотканная из воспоминаний. Она протянула ему руку. — И простите мне мою...

Васко мягко пожал ее пальцы. Он хотел бы стянуть с ее ладони перчатку и приникнуть к ним губами в коротком деликатном поцелуе, но...

Это не то, что он может себе позволить.

— Ничего, миледи. Я был рад вам услужить.

Васко думал, что невозможно потерять то, чем не обладаешь. 

Гвендолин уходила в туманную дымку, все сильнее затягивающую сердце вулкана.

— Зеленокровная!

Курт закашлялся. Взвесь в тяжелом, насыщенном парами воздухе, затрудняла дыхание. Он пробирался сквозь груду скальной породы, завалившей проход в святилище. Невообразимо громадные булыжники, будто вырванные из тела вулкана чьей-то рукой. Курт бы непременно оценил мощь, способную расколоть монолит и вбить обломки в поросшую муравой твердую почву, — оценил бы, если бы его сердце не заполняла тревога.

Он не знал, сколько времени прошло. Часы и минуты превратились в одно затягивающее месиво, полное крови, пота и боли. Курту не впервой: жизнь проносила его через множество сражений, и ни одно из них не было простым. Правда, ни в одном из них ему не встречался столь свирепый противник — твари, ведомые злой волей Константина, не знали ни усталости, ни страха: окутанные черным маревом, они наступали и наступали, одна волна сменяла другую, а потом все повторялось снова и снова. Передышки становились все короче. Громадные мертвые туши усыпали обороняемый пятачок земли вместе с телами соратников — Курт не думал об этом, привычно откладывая скорбь по товарищам на потом. Для отравленного безумием зверья не было никакой разницы — они шли по трупам так же легко, как ступали по земле, огромные когти одинаково вспарывали и каменистую землю, и безжизненные тела.

А потом все кончилось так внезапно, что на короткий миг Курту показалось — он мертв. Они все мертвы — заплутавшие в пелене непроницаемой тишины духи, и нет больше ничего — ни усталости, ни боли, ни даже покоя — только безмерное ничто, граница между небытием и явью. Он бы так и остался там, среди груд поверженных тел, если бы сквозь толщу опустошения не пробилась одна-единственная мысль.

— Де Сарде!

Его голос эхом отразился от сводов святилища. Она не отвечала. Стиснув зубы покрепче, Курт карабкался по обрушенным валунам. Битва не кончилась — она бушевала в груди, сотрясала тесную клетку ребер — и не окончится, до тех пор, пока он не найдет ее, живую или...

Васко перебрался через вздыбленную породу, спрыгнул на раскуроченный дёрн, осмотрелся — и окликнул его. Курт смахнул со лба пот и, щурясь, вгляделся вперед. Густой молочный туман стелился у земли. Он был почти непроницаем; Курту невольно подумалось, что ни он, ни Васко не должны быть здесь — чуждые острову renaigse, захватчики, бесцеремонно вторгающиеся туда, куда им не дозволено. Если Тир-Фради что-то прячет от их жадных рук — стоит ли этому удивляться?

Влажный воздух пах смолой, ольховыми почками и зелеными побегами так явственно, что казалось: он не дышит, а пьет густой отвар, подобный тем, что так часто варила на привалах Сиора. Еще немного — и захлебнется.

Выдох вырвался из груди с хрипом. А потом он увидел ее, разглядел в пелене тумана.

— Гвен!

Курт бросился к ней опрометью, прислушался, проверил пульс — больше по отработанной привычке, чем осознанно. Де Сарде безвольно лежала на земле, будто бы что-то вырвало душу из ее тела, — только слабый сердечный ритм, кое-как прощупывающийся в жилке на шее, давал понять, что она по-прежнему жива.

Жива. Неподъемный груз, такой же громадный, как обрушенные у входа в святилище валуны, сорвался с плеч. Курт бережно отстегнул тяжелую кирасу и поднял ее на руки.

— Нужно поскорее унести ее отсюда, — зачем-то сказал он.

Васко кивнул.

— А что с?..

Курт повернулся. Тело того, кто когда-то был Константином, того, кого он когда-то учил держать в руках клинок, распростерлось здесь же. Сначала малихор, а потом сила острова преобразили его: теперь, думал Курт, без какой-либо эмоции разглядывая заострившееся в посмертии лицо, это был незнакомец: кто-то, кого он и не знал вовсе. Безумие стерло все, столь хорошо ему известное. Константин, полный жизнерадостного энтузиазма, покинул их давно — намного раньше, чем короткий кинжал в подреберье оборвал его жизнь.

Курт перевел взгляд на де Сарде — такую бледную, словно ее жизнь тоже висела на волоске. Это ей полагалось принимать подобные решения; да чего уж там, она, кажется, только этим и занималась все это время — брала на себя чужие заботы и постоянно выбирала из всех имеющихся зол, взваливая на плечи груз ответственности — все более непомерный с каждым днем. Гвендолин сильная — Курт, пожалуй, мало в ком встречал подобную стойкость. Но даже у нее есть свой предел.

— Нужно сходить за помощью, — наконец, отозвался Курт. Слова тоже казались ему чужими, и до того было странно их произносить — будто он говорит о ком-то совершенно постороннем. — И забрать тело. В конце концов, — добавил он, крепче прижимая де Сарде к груди, — наместнику и наследнику полагаются похороны.

На языке — горечь и соль. Он чувствовал вес Гвендолин в своих руках, ее прерывистое дыхание на шее — и больше ничего. Все остальное — чуждое, далекое, не имеющее над ним власти.

Все остальное, возможно, догонит и навалится позже. Но — не сейчас.

— Тогда поспешим, — просто сказал Васко и зашагал вперед — искать наиболее удобный путь обратно. — Вряд ли нам долго будут здесь рады.

***

Ее разбудил солнечный свет — такой яркий, что Гвендолин ощущала его даже за закрытыми веками. Она повернулась на другой бок, зарылась лицом в подушку, надеясь урвать еще несколько минут драгоценного сна — такой редкости в последнее время! Редкости... Де Сарде, проснувшись окончательно, нахмурилась. Она уже давно не чувствовала себя столь бодрой и отдохнувшей, но мысли ее путались, соскальзывали, будто не способные ни за что зацепиться, и голова казалась погруженной в туман. Она позволила себе потянуться и села. Последнее, что она помнила... Гвендолин потерла заспанные глаза и попыталась сосредоточиться. Обрывки воспоминаний и мыслей походили на вихрь обрывочных видений, и разобрать, какое из них реально, а какое — всего лишь сон, представлялось чем-то невозможным.

Определенно точно она не помнила, как оказалась в собственной постели.

Де Сарде бросила взгляд в окно — яркий полуденный свет беспощадно хлестнул по глазам. Она уже давно не позволяла себе задерживаться в постели до полудня. Ей по-прежнему нужно найти лекарство, которое поможет всему континенту — нет, оборвала себя Гвендолин, пригладив топорщащиеся пряди светлых волос. Сначала она должна помочь Константину. Или уже помогла? Тот целитель, к которому привела ее Сиора, был взаправду — или это только сон? Де Сарде встряхнула головой — туман, заполнивший мысли, никак не хотел расступаться. Под самыми ребрами копилось тревожное чувство, будто она забыла что-то очень важное, но чем сильнее пытается вспомнить — тем оно неуловимее.

И почему, черт возьми, она до сих пор в постели?

Гвендолин выбралась из кровати и позвала служанку. Ей срочно потребуется горячая ванная и свежая одежда. С обедом, разве что, можно обождать — она отобедает во дворце с Константином — им есть о чем поговорить.

Откликнувшаяся на зов служанка присела в быстром книксене.

— Вы наконец-то проснулись, миледи! Рада видеть вас в добром здравии!

Ее взгляд бегал, а сама девушка выглядела напряженной — де Сарде не придала этому особо значения. Она не так часто бывала в посольстве: дела куда чаще уводили ее вглубь острова, и редкую ночь она проводила в собственной постели, а не среди полей и лесов Тир-Фради. Прислуга к ней не привыкла, не иначе.

Впрочем, это никак не сказалось на расторопности: ванную служанки приготовили вскоре, а, вернувшись в спальню, Гвен обнаружила приготовленную одежду: чистую рубашку, мягкие шерстяные брюки и вышитый камзол. Матушка, подумалось де Сарде с легкой грустью, не одобрила бы такой выбор наряда для семейного обеда.

Какое счастье, что Константину нет дела до подобной ерунды.

Вестибюль дворца показался ей притихшим — кроме гвардейцев Монетной Стражи, замерших у дверей подобно статуям, не было ни души: никто даже не натирал до блеска пол, по которому каждый день проходили десятки ног. Да и посетителей, обычно томящихся в ожидании приема, не было видно. К лучшему! — стоило ей появиться во дворце, как многочисленные визитеры спешили засвидетельствовать почтение и снискать некоторых привилегий — не самые приятные из бесед, все больше пустая трата драгоценного времени.

Гвендолин почти взбежала по лестнице и протянула руку к дверям. Необъяснимое, дурное чувство тревоги, будто она забыла что-то очень важное, будто оно выскользнуло из пальцев серебристой рыбешкой, вновь нахлынуло; Гвендолин нахмурилась и толкнула дверь. Она разберется с этим чуть позже — после того, как пообедает с кузеном.

Аудиенс-холл можно было бы назвать пустующим, если бы не облаченная в черное госпожа де Моранж, о чем-то беседующая с Куртом у окна. Когда распахнутая дверь глухо охнула, она обернулась, и Гвендолин увидела на лице советницы смесь удивления, облегчения — и напряжения. Такое же точно она разглядела на лице служанки в посольстве. И Курт — он тоже смотрел на нее очень похоже.

— Ваша милость! — госпожа де Моранж быстро зашагала к ней. — Хвала Озаренному, вы снова с нами!

Гвен рассеянно кивнула и посмотрела на Курта — он приблизился, но так и стоял за плечом леди де Моранж, мрачный более обычного.

— Я хотела бы поговорить с Константином, — сказала она. Лорин побледнела. Напряжение, которое Гвендолин уловила в изгибе ее бровей и губ, стало куда заметнее. — Он у себя? — продолжила она, нервно сглотнув. Ощущение тревоги сменилось всеобъемлющим чувством надвигающейся катастрофы. Ее собственный голос дрогнул. Де Сарде шагнула было к кабинету, но вдруг обнаружила, что охраны нет ни у кресла, на котором Константин обычно принимал посетителей, ни у кабинета. Она вновь посмотрела на стремительно бледнеющую де Моранж, а потом — на Курта, будто силилась найти хоть какую-то поддержку.

Курт шагнул вперед и взял ее за руку. Гвендолин моргнула и непонимающе уставилась на советницу.

— Госпожа де Моранж?..

— Вы... ничего не помните, миледи?

Ее участливый тон покачнул землю под ногами. Что-то плохое случилось, осознала де Сарде, вцепившись в руку Курта. Что-то непоправимое и ужасное — и хуже всего, она _знает_ , что именно, знает, но не может вспомнить.

И — де Сарде знала наверняка — не хочет вспоминать.

Путающий мысли туман то сгущался, то рассеивался, вынуждая бороться с головокружением.

— Не помню — что?

Госпожа де Моранж участливо коснулась ее плеча. Слова давались ей с очевидным трудом.

— Вам лучше присесть, ваша милость. Пройдемте...

— Что я не помню, госпожа де Моранж?

Советница опустила глаза, поджала губы, вздохнула, но не ответить не могла — слишком прямой вопрос был задан.

— Его светлости больше нет с нами, миледи, — сказала она почти шепотом.

Гвендолин отшатнулась. Она заглянула в знакомые лица, чтобы найти хоть какой-то намек, подсказку о том, что все сказанное — жуткая неправда, что-то совершенно невозможное, не способное случиться, но чем дольше вглядывалась — тем больше осознавала истину, клинком вонзающуюся в разум.

— Нет!

Курт потянулся к ней, хотел удержать — де Сарде вырвалась и бросилась к кабинету, распахнула дверь — и врезалась все в ту же пустоту, такую холодную и чужую. Она застыла на пороге, не решаясь сделать больше ни шага. Она же была здесь — отперла замок найденным ключом, вошла, перебрала небрежно оставленные Константином записки, найденные в ящике стола, а потом...

А потом...

А потом...

Воспоминания поднялись из глубины, болезненные и острые. Гвен беспомощно всхлипнула — и осела на пол, привалившись к дверному косяку. Она зажала было рот рукой — и тут же отдернула ее: это она нанесла удар, это по ее вине...

Курт опустился рядом и обнял ее за плечи.

Госпожа де Моранж нервно сжимала сложенный веер — такой же черный, как и ее траурное платье. Она хотела сказать что-то еще, но никак не решалась, тянула время — де Сарде потерла покрасневшие от невыплаканных слез глаза. У нее нет выбора. У них обеих его нет.

Есть вещи, которые невозможно ни предусмотреть, ни изменить — остается только покориться им.

— Говорите, леди де Моранж.

Собираясь с духом, она все же помолчала еще немного.

— Мы ждали, когда вы придете в себя, ваша милость, — заговорила Лорин, — чтобы решить вопрос с похоронами. — Гвендолин дернулась, будто ее ударили. — Но, если позволите, я займусь этим сама. Это меньшее, чем я сейчас могу послужить Содружеству.

Гвендолин кивнула — ее едва ли хватило на большее. Лорин де Моранж, откланявшись, зашагала прочь. Когда высокие двери, ведущие из аудиенс-холла, захлопнулись за ней, де Сарде уткнулась Курту в плечо.

И разрыдалась.

***

С моря тянуло холодом — предвестником грядущей зимы. Гвендолин плотнее запахнула бушлат, но теплее ей не стало. Быть может, рассуждала она, покачивая ополовиненной бутылкой рома, дело вовсе не в том, как меняется погода снаружи. Может, дело в том, что происходит с ней внутри. Даже крепкий моряцкий ром, отвратительный на вкус, но хорошо дающий в голову, никак не мог отогреть продрогшее нутро. Да и, говоря уж совсем начистоту, алкоголь отвратительно справлялся со своими обязанностями: вместо того чтобы подарить ей хоть немного забытья, погрузил в еще большую меланхолию. Де Сарде мрачно прикладывалась к бутылке и прислушивалась — может, следующий глоток все же развеет сгустившуюся над ней печаль.

Напиться вдрызг — совершенно глупая затея. Матушка — вернее, подумала Гвен, отхлебывая ром из горла и морщась, та женщина, которую она всегда считала матушкой — не одобрила бы такого поведения. Княгиня де Сарде вообще не одобрила бы многое из того, что она нынче себе позволяет, но она наверняка была уже мертва. За минувшие месяцы малихор забрал сначала ее, а теперь забирает Константина, а лекарства по-прежнему нет — и она едва ли догадывается, где искать, все больше смутно надеется, что нащупанные ниточки приведут ее...

Приведут ее...

Проклятье! Гвендолин не имела ни малейшего понятия, к чему ее должны привести находки. Пока что они приводили лишь к разочарованию.

Она идет по следам на ветру, только и всего. Призрачные надежды, слухи, обрывки чужих легенд. Она цепляется за них, потому что больше ей цепляться не за что.

Как она допустила все произошедшее? Что сделала не так?

Васко деликатно кашлянул за ее спиной.

— Леди де Сарде?

Она обернулась, слегка качнувшись, — ром, похоже, куда больше сказался на точности ее движений, чем на легкости мыслей.

— Капитан! — Гвендолин приглашающе хлопнула ладонью по деревянному коробу рядом с собой. — Не составите мне компанию? И, пожалуйста, зовите меня по имени.

Васко сел рядом. «Очень близко», — отметила она, когда капитан едва задел ее локтем, а ей оказалось достаточным лишь немного склонить голову, чтобы устроить ее на его плече. Ром, плещущийся в крови, нашептывал, что это отличная идея — де Сарде полагала, что еще недостаточно пьяна для таких фривольностей, хотя и подбирается опасно близко к этой черте.

Он ничего ей не сказал. Гвендолин догадывалась: Васко не из тех людей, которые будут отчитывать ее за эту дурацкую попойку в одиночестве. Он не сказал ничего ни о вскрывшейся правде о ее матери, ни о Константине — никакие слова не смогли бы хоть что-то исправить. Может, именно поэтому ей сейчас было спокойно — гораздо спокойнее, чем во дворце, где каждый слуга, узнав ужасающие вести о болезни наместника, спешил выразить свое сожаление.

— Не хочу возвращаться во дворец, — наконец, сказала де Сарде после очередного глотка. Ром обжег горло, но, как и прежде, не отогрел — будто у нее в груди все обледенело. — Не хочу... не могу смотреть на Константина. Ему нужна моя поддержка, а я... а я не могу. Как будто если я побуду с ним рядом хотя бы несколько минут, он тут же умрет, прямо у меня на глазах. Я знаю, мне стоило бы его навестить, но мне хочется бежать, куда глаза глядят, и прикинуться, что ничего не происходит. Если я не буду видеть, как он страдает, то... — она замялась и повернула голову, чтобы посмотреть на Васко. Его ответный взгляд заставил ее смущенно вспыхнуть — или же в этом виноват ром? — Теперь вы, наверное, полагаете, что я ужасна.

— Ничуть, — ответил Васко. В его голосе было столько понимания, что она не смогла не поверить. — Мы все переживаем тяжелые времена по-разному. Здесь нечего стыдиться.

Гвендолин неопределенно хмыкнула.

— Кроме того, — продолжил капитан, — когда вы найдете лекарство, все наладится.

— О, да с чего вы взяли! — де Сарде едва не вскочила, но отяжелевшее во хмелю тело потянуло назад. Она вскинулась, и ее глаза заблестели от вспыхнувшего гнева. Или — соседствующего с ним отчаяния. — С чего вы взяли, что я его найду? С чего все мы взяли, что лекарство от малихора есть, и оно сыщется именно на Тир-Фради? Местные понятия не имеют о малихоре. За столько лет никто — никто! — не приблизился к находке. Почему должна я?

Васко смотрел на нее, и его молчание будто отвечало на все ее вопросы. Он верит в нее, говорило это молчание. Они все — верят, потому что им не остается ничего иного. Слишком многое поставлено на карту, слишком значим успех ее миссии. Жизнь целого континента — нет, впрочем! — жизнь даже одного-единственного близкого человека зависит от того, справится ли она. Есть ли у нее выбор? — ответ, надо полагать, очевиден.

Гвендолин вздохнула. Чужая вера — тяжкое бремя.

— Вы еще не знаете самого ужасного, — шепотом добавила она. — Самое ужасное — это то, что я должна думать обо всем этом. О малихоре, о лекарстве, о Константине. А я... А я думаю о Курте, — де Сарде издала невеселый смешок. — Что бы я ему ни говорила, как бы я ни пыталась, он все смотрит на меня, как на глупую малолетнюю девчонку, и ничего не меняется. И я думаю об этом — иногда кажется, что только об этом. И... И...

Она махнула рукой и вновь приложилась к бутылке, а потому не заметила, как изменилось выражение лица Васко, как заходили желваки на скулах, а понимающую полуулыбку исказила горечь. Он упер взгляд в горизонт: серое небо сливалось с такими же серыми водами, и только вздыбившиеся волны порой отделяли одно от другого.

— Васко, — негромко позвала Гвен.

— Да, миледи?

— Теперь вы считаете меня ужасным человеком?

Васко немного помолчал. Волны, подхваченные ветром, набегали на причал и разбивались о настил, обдавая их обоих брызгами соленой воды, мелкими, будто пыль.

— Нет, Гвендолин. Не считаю.

Его плечо было так близко, да и сам Васко — здесь и рядом, и ром в крови нашептывал все громче. Де Сарде глянула на него из-под ресниц и в задумчивости прикусила губу. Он смотрел на нее совсем не так, как смотрит Курт, и наверняка видел не девчонку, для которой деревянный меч — всего лишь игрушка, а молодую женщину — может, ей и вправду пора уже вырасти из девчачьей увлеченности, безнадежной и пустой?

Она чуть было не сказала об этом, но Васко поднялся и заговорил первым:

— Вы пьяны, миледи, — мягко заметил он и протянул ей руку. — Позвольте проводить вас домой.

Де Сарде рассмеялась. Прежде чем подать ему руку, она опустошила бутылку до дна, а, поднявшись, проскользнула мимо. Даже покачиваясь, она двигалась легко — проворная что морской бриз, заплутавший в снастях.

— Я абсолютно трезва! — заявила она и зашагала к краю причала. Море колыхалось слева от нее — Гвендолин, привстав на цыпочки, балансировала над ним, едва ли не танцевала на самой кромке. — И докажу! Глядите, капитан! Меня совершенно не...

Порыв ветра подхватил де Сарде, потянул в серые волны — Васко только и успел сомкнуть руки на ее талии и рывком подтянуть к себе. Треуголка слетела с ее головы и плюхнулась в воду, ветер взъерошил короткие волосы. Гвен, с запозданием осознав произошедшее, ойкнула и подняла на него глаза — голубые, совсем как морские волны в летний день. Ее ладони крепко вцепились в его плечи — так, словно ей, подхваченной порывом, больше не за что уцепиться.

Был ли это ром или какая иная вспышка, но де Сарде потянулась к нему, коснулась обветренных, соленых от морского ветра губ — поначалу несмело, осторожно, будто пробуя, проверяя — себя или его — а потом отчаяние захлеснуло ее, накрыло тяжелой серой волной. Ее поцелуй — горькая полынь, лекарство и яд, что-то желанное — и не принадлежащее ему.

Васко усилием воли заставил себя отстраниться быстрее, чем его самого затянет в этот водоворот с головой.

— Вы пьяны, миледи, — негромко напомнил он. — А когда это пройдет, неловко будет нам обоим. Я не хотел бы... портить нашу дружбу.

Де Сарде замерла на миг и вдруг сникла. На короткий миг Васко показалось, что она сейчас заплачет, но Гвен лишь смахнула морские брызги с ресниц.

— Вы правы, капитан, — она постаралась улыбнуться, но притворяться получалось у нее из рук вон плохо. — Если ваше предложение проводить меня еще в силе...

— Конечно, леди де Сарде.

***

Медик распахнул перед ней дверь, и де Сарде в нерешительности замерла на пороге, опасаясь даже потянуть носом воздух. Лечебницы в Серене были пропитаны сладковатым запахом гниения и смерти, и никакие резко пахнущие медикаменты не могли его перебить.

Она боялась, что здесь почувствует то же самое.

— Миледи?

Врач не торопил ее — конечно же, не торопил, он бы не позволил себе такой вопиющей бестактности, уж точно не с ней — эмиссаром Содружества, членом княжеской семьи; и все же де Сарде чувствовала, что не может больше задерживаться на пороге между миром живых и миром мертвых. Гвен стиснула кулаки, собираясь с духом, и шагнула внутрь. Ей захотелось зажмуриться — она заставила себя держать глаза открытыми.

В прозекторской пахло отрезвляющей чистотой и холодом.

Единственный занятый стол находился всего в нескольких шагах. Гвендолин отчаянно захотелось развернуться и сбежать. Когда она откинет простынь, скрывающую тело, все станет взаправду. Она больше не сможет лгать себе о том, что с Константином все хорошо — просто они недосягаемо далеко друг от друга.

— Если вам нужна помощь, миледи...

— Нет, — сухо оборвала она. — Я... справлюсь сама и позову вас, если мне что-то будет нужно, — Гвендолин судорожно вздохнула, стянула с головы треуголку и оставила ее на ближайшем стуле. — Будьте так любезны, оставьте меня наедине с... — она замялась, не зная, хочет ли называть накрытое простыней тело своим кузеном. — Одну.

Врач поклонился и двинулся к выходу. Гвендолин слышала, как скрипнула закрывшаяся за ним дверь — надсадный вздох, чем-то похожий на предсмертный хрип. Она пришла сюда в порыве отчаянной решимости встретиться с реальностью лицом к лицу, принять ее — и попрощаться. А теперь — стояла посреди прозекторской, не зная, куда деть руки — куда деть всю себя — и как смотреть на белое полотно простыни.

Как найти в себе силы посмотреть на тело, скрытое под ней.

Курт учил ее, что в холодную воду нужно входить сразу, рывком, не раздумывая и не переминаясь на берегу.

Гвендолин вздохнула еще раз. Ей катастрофически не хватало этого звенящего от холода воздуха. Преподанная Куртом наука казалась простой, а сейчас де Сарде никак не могла понять: она все еще стоит на берегу или же прыгнула в воду, а теперь идет ко дну, задыхается, захлебывается и никак не может выплыть?

С этим нужно покончить. Она не может уйти из прозекторской точно так же, как не могла уйти из святилища.

«Черт возьми, — подумала де Сарде, мелкими шагами приближаясь к столу. — Следовало все-таки попросить помощи».

Сглотнув подступивший к горлу ком, она все же откинула простынь.

В первый миг ей показалось, что произошла какая-то чудовищная ошибка. Она почти безразлично уставилась на безжизненное лицо — и не могла его узнать. В чертах, искаженных малихором и меткой Связи, она видела кого-то другого, кого-то, очень похожего на Константина, но никак не могущего им быть. Болезнь сделала его кожу бледной, вычертила острые скулы, заложила глубокие тени под ввалившимися глазами; темно-зеленые побеги Связи вплетались в вздувшиеся от густой черной крови вены, перекрывали сероватые язвы — Гвендолин едва ли успела привыкнуть к свершившимся с Константином переменам, но все же принимала их. Смерть подчеркнула все это, довела до гротеска, превратила знакомые черты в неподвижную маску. Де Сарде разглядывала ее отрешенно — никогда еще она не видела кузена таким умиротворенным. Никогда — и уж тем более не в последние месяцы. 

Смерть принесла ему покой, и ее собственная рука стала ее орудием.

Осознание навалилось на нее, пронзило — де Сарде зажала рот ладонью, сдерживая вырвавшийся из груди всхлип. Если бы не она, если бы не ее удар — ничего бы этого не было. Если бы она не добралась до святилища, мертвое тело Константина сейчас не лежало бы перед ней. Если бы только она...

Гвендолин протянула дрожащую руку и откинула с его лица поблекшую прядь волос.

— Мой бедный Константин, — прошептала она, поглаживая холодный лоб. — Как я допустила это? Что я сделала не так?..

Вопрос потонул в тишине прозекторской.

Де Курсийон учил ее, что каждое решение влечет за собой последствия, каждый поступок вплетается в ткань бытия, формирует ее, перекраивает по-новому. Он учил ее думать наперед, просчитывать каждый ход — и Гвендолин, и Константин, тогда еще совсем юные, оттачивали это мастерство за игрой в шахматы.

Она думала, что ей удалось усвоить этот урок.

— Где же я так ошиблась, мой дорогой кузен?

Ей хотелось заплакать — слезы, кто бы что ни говорил, приносят хоть какое-то облегчение, но глаза оставались сухими, а горло стискивал бесплодный спазм. Наклонившись, де Сарде коснулась губами лба.

Предупредительный стук заставил ее вздрогнуть и выпрямиться. На пороге прозекторской вновь возник обеспокоенный врач.

— Миледи, — неуверенно начал он. — Нам следует подготовить, э... тело его светлости к похоронам. Если вы позволите...

Гвендолин кивнула. Она в последний раз погладила ввалившуюся щеку — со всей нежностью, которую только могла сыскать в своей скорби, как будто извиняясь — за то, что должна его покинуть.

За то, что ее рука нанесла тот страшный удар, черно-багровый след от которого никогда не затянется на его груди.

***

В таверне Монетной Стражи к вечеру всегда становилось шумно: солдаты и моряки, чья вахта подошла к концу, набивались в просторный зал так, что яблоку негде упасть. Смех и выкрики доносились из каждого угла, выпивка лилась рекой, шуршали карты и звенели монеты — траур, накрывший Новую Серену, не проник сюда. Курт не удивился: простому люду безразлична поселившаяся во дворце скорбь. Дела колонии по-прежнему идут своим чередом: госпожа де Моранж вновь взяла бремя управления в свои руки. Вряд ли кто-то заметил перемену — в последние недели Константин не уделял делам должного внимания. Одержимый собственными безумными идеями, он жил только ими и ничем другим, а все дела перепоручал советникам.

Мальчишка так хотел доказать отцу, что хоть на что-то способен, и что в итоге? — только разрушение, отчаяние и жертвы — десятки, сотни жертв.

Лучше бы ему никогда не сходить на землю Тир-Фради.

Сидящий напротив Васко поставил полную пенного стаута глиняную кружку.

— Как де Сарде?

— Держится, — хмуро отозвался Курт. — Или делает вид, что держится.

Его собственная кружка была почти пуста. Это была уже третья и, думал Курт, будет не последняя. Черт возьми, он не пытался так надраться с самой юности — с самого первого своего боя, воспоминания о котором захотелось смыть, отдраить, содрать с себя вместе с кожей. Не помогло. Даже самая крепкая выпивка не спасала от разъедающих нутро чувств. Курт знал об этом так же, как знал о том, что похмелье будет тяжелым, а на душе у него по-прежнему будет погано.

— Я подвел ее, — продолжил Курт все с той же мрачностью. — И это — вместо того чтобы защитить.

Компания за соседним столиком расшумелась, смех перешел в подначивающий гогот. Ни моряки, ни солдаты — праздные гуляки, беспутные отпрыски дворянских семей, просаживающие отцовские денежки в карты. Как бы не пришлось утихомиривать.

— Брось, друг мой, — Васко проследил за его взглядом и нахмурился. — Есть вещи, которые просто невозможно предусмотреть.

Прислуживающая девушка подлила пива. Она наклонилась так, чтобы глубокий вырез платья подчеркнул пышную грудь, но безрезультатно — оба мужчины едва ли на нее взглянули. Васко поблагодарил ее кивком. Этот же жест означал, что ей не стоит задерживаться — завсегдатаи ждут.

— Солдаты редко допускают мысли о том, что было бы, если, — сказал Курт. Он устало помассировал переносицу — чувство вины, поселившееся в груди, сжирало его, выматывало нервы. — Похоже, что я — плохой солдат.

Васко слушал его внимательно и молчал. Мысли в голове вились монотонно жужжащим роем, громче и громче, пока их гул не перекрыл азартные возгласы гуляк за соседним столом. Что-то неправильное было в них, но чем больше Курт размышлял, тем больше сомневался. Простые солдатские истины больше не работали. Они, если быть откровенным, перестали работать в тот миг, когда он позволил себе поддаться чувствам.

Защищать кузенов — нелегкая, но понятная задача. До тех пор, пока не приходится защищать их друг от друга.

— Если бы нас не оказалось в Новой Серене, когда Торстен затеял переворот, — заговорил Курт так, словно исповедался, — Константин был бы мертв уже тогда — и ничего бы не произошло. Если бы я не вмешался и не выступил против...

— Если бы ты не вмешался, они убили бы и де Сарде тоже.

— Я бы увел ее. Или ты бы увел, неважно — Гвен была бы в безопасности. Малихор все равно бы доконал Константина рано или поздно. Переворот и покушение всего лишь ускорили бы неизбежное. Не могу выкинуть это из головы. Не могу перестать думать о том, что ошибся.

— Никто не мог предвидеть, чем обернется исцеление Константина. Это не то, за что стоит себя винить.

Курт оторвал взгляд от щербатой столешницы.

— Ты не понял, капитан. Мое вмешательство привело к тому, что все бремя ответственности легло на Гвен. Она винит во всем случившемся себя, но на самом деле...

Курт подцепил тяжелую кружку и ополовинил ее залпом.

Константин мог умереть десятки раз, и каждый раз он и де Сарде вмешивались. Курт не был суеверным и не верил в высший замысел, но никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что они не просто оттягивали неизбежное, но шли наперекор чьей-то воле.

Если бы он, мучительно думал Курт, погиб во время переворота, Гвен скорбела бы не меньше, горечь утраты неизбежно отравила бы ее сердце, но время притупило бы ее.

Они все вынудили ее нанести фатальный удар.

И он — больше всех остальных.

***

Погребальные службы никогда не проводились для покойников — только для тех, кто остался и вынужден жить дальше, смиряясь с потерей. Ушедшим безразлично, сколько почетных выстрелов прогремит в траурной тишине, сколько цветов устелет их последнее ложе, сколько возвышенных речей будет произнесено.

Гвендолин казалось, что она сама пересекла черту. Ослепшая, оглушенная собственным горем, она стояла, вцепившись в локоть Курта. Кто-то подходил, выражал соболезнования — все лица слились в одно. Им всем, думала де Сарде, всё крепче впиваясь в руку Курта, безразлична ее скорбь. Они всего лишь соблюдают формальность, следуют этикету. Среди присутствующих — сплошь знать и влиятельные купцы — по-настоящему Константина знали только трое: она сама, де Курсийон и Курт. Все прочие видели в нем лишь избалованного княжеского наследника, знакомство с которым всегда можно обернуть себе на пользу. Теперь их пристальные взоры обратились к ней. Слова утешения, пустые обещания поддержки — и как знать, быть может, племянница Князя и эмиссар вспомнит об их доброте в нужный час.

Де Сарде ненавидела эти мысли — они скользкими змеями вползали в голову, как их ни гони. Она слишком хорошо знала, как ведутся дела при дворе и по каким правилам здесь играют, чтобы верить в чужую искренность.

Курт накрыл ее ладонь своей. Гвендолин вздрогнула и разжала пальцы, вдруг осознав, что стиснула их слишком сильно.

— Прости, — пробормотала она. — Я как будто...

— Ты в порядке?

Она открыла было рот, чтобы солгать, но оборвала себя: стоит ли ждать искренности от других, если едва ли способна на нее сама?

— Нет, — де Сарде покачала головой и медленно, как сомнамбула, отняла руку. — Наверное, мне лучше пройтись и...

Церемония подходила к концу. Леди де Моранж заканчивала прощальную речь — достаточно напыщенную, чтобы считаться достойной памяти наследника Содружества. Гвендолин следовало бы остаться до тех пор, пока тело не предадут земле, но еще немного — и она попросту задохнется.

Она не хотела видеть, как комья замерзающей земли накроют погрузившийся в холод могилы гроб.

— Тогда пойдем.

Будто извиняясь, де Сарде на миг прижала ладонь к его груди.

— Я сама. Мне... нужно побыть одной.

Курт удержал ее.

— Уверена?

Она не была, но все же кивнула.

Ноги сами вели ее от кладбища за городскими стенами: по вытоптанным тропам и поредевшим к зиме травяным полям - некогда густая зелень обратилась ржавчиной и латунью. Тягостный гул в голове понемногу рассеивался, уступая благостной пустоте. Гвендолин шла, не разбирая дороги. Она столь их истоптала, столько сносила сапог за то недолгое время, что была на Тир-Фради, а теперь — впервые! — дорога перестала иметь значение.

Им обещали, что Тир-Фради — чудесный остров надежд, способный подарить им лекарство от малихора и стать концом горести.

Ее горести здесь только начались.

Де Сарде уходила на север. Городские стены все стремительнее уплывали вдаль.

Что она сделала не так? Где допустила ошибку? Как позволила всему этому произойти?

Сухие стебли расступались перед ней, звали, манили, вели все дальше и дальше вглубь острова.

Ничего этого не случилось бы, если бы Константин погиб еще во время переворота. Ужасная, леденящая мысль — Гвендолин отбросила бы ее, как нечто недопустимо омерзительное, но ее разум, измученный и обессиленный скорбью, монотонно перебирал ее: всего лишь допущение, не способное теперь ни на что повлиять.

Если бы Константин погиб во время переворота, им обоим не пришлось бы страдать. Ему — уж наверняка: быстрая смерть от меча милосердна и несравнима с мучительной агонией малихора, тянущейся и тянущейся бесконечно, ломающей, калечащей, погружающей в бездну безумия.

Ее шаг ускорился. Сердце торопливой дробью заколотилось у горла.

Если бы еще в Серене она не сумела найти Константина на складах, не бросилась бы ему на выручку, предоставив разбираться с нажитыми проблемами самому, — он мог бы погибнуть, да! — но отравленное Асили снадобье, которым их потчевали на берегу Тир-Фради, никогда бы не попало в его руки, никогда бы не отравило кровь, не изменило, не выжгло бы все, что делало её кузена самим собой.

Вековые деревья проплывали мимо, тянули к ней оголенные крючковатые ветви, но не касались и не задерживали — наоборот, сплетались над головой, образуя арку — ни свернуть, ни сбиться с пути.

Если бы еще тогда, когда они были детьми, а Константин беспечно взобрался на стену, она не вмешалась...

Гвендолин не сдержала смешок. Она запнулась о мерзлый дерн, остановилась, моргнула — и обнаружила себя среди вздыбленных, испещренных резьбой камней. Де Сарде узнала место и едва не отшатнулась — это сюда она добралась по следам Константина, это здесь он устанавливал Связь.

Стянув с ладони перчатку, де Сарде коснулась камня: он оказался теплым и словно пульсировал изнутри.

Как живой.

Ей хотелось отдернуть руку, но она никак не могла себя заставить. Ее собственное сердце вторило этому призрачному ритму, отзывалось на него.

Если бы она не привела Катасаха, если бы просто позволила Константину сгореть в малихорной лихорадке — не было бы бойни у Сан-Матеуса и Хикмета, не было бы обезумевших e nadaig, не было бы всех этих жертв, не было бы кинжала в ее руке, вошедшего в плоть легко, будто в ножны. Не было бы, не было бы, не было бы.

История, увы, не знает сослагательного наклонения.

Теперь она поняла.

_«Какой бы властью мы не обладали, что-то от нас не зависит»._

Гвендолин шла за Константином по следам, оставленным на ветру, шаг в шаг.

Если почти сумел он — renaigse, несущий в себе всю боль и скорбь их чуждого мира, то она — плоть от плоти острова, кровь от его крови — сумеет наверняка.

_Что-то новое. Что-то необычное._ Что-то, что должно прийти на смену миру, полному горечи, сожаления и боли. Она справится. Она сумеет этим управлять. Она больше не допустит столь фатальных ошибок.

Наклонившись, де Сарде вынула из-за голенища сапога нож.

Взвесила его в руке.

Ритмичный пульс внутри по-живому теплого камня звал ее. Гвендолин зажмурилась, вслушиваясь в него — он бился, звучал в голове, разгоняя блуждающие по кругу мысли.

Она больше не сомневалась ни мгновения.

Гранатовые капли крови из вспоротой ладони брызнули на рельефные спирали, высеченные на менгире.

А затем де Сарде, опустившись на колено, коснулась земли.

***

О том, что Гвендолин не вернулась в посольство, Курт догадался, едва перешагнув порог и встретившись со встревоженной служанкой. Она поискала глазами за его спиной и, будто не доверяя увиденному, обронила:

— Разве ее милость не с вами?..

Дурное предчувствие дернуло и засвербило в животе. Не стоило отпускать ее одну. Если бы он только...

Если бы.

В порту — единственном месте, куда де Сарде неизменно устремлялась каждый свободный миг — ее тоже не оказалось. Присоединившийся к поискам Васко опрашивал навтов, сам Курт взял нескольких новобранцев Монетной Стражи и отправил их прочесывать город и окрестности. Это могло быть излишним беспокойством — это, надеялся Курт, было именно _излишним_ беспокойством. Гвендолин порывиста, но, в отличие от Константина, не сумасбродна — она не станет искать неприятностей.

Или станет?

Всю церемонию похорон он вглядывался в ее осунувшееся лицо и красные, припухшие глаза. Гвендолин благоразумна, он был в ней уверен. Только хватит ли ей этого благоразумия?

— Ее нигде нет, — сообщил появившийся Васко. Навт хмуро поглядывал по сторонам, как если бы надеялся поймать ее след, хоть какую-то ниточку, упущенную отправленными на поиски людьми. — Как в воду канула.

Курт дернул кадыком — от такой метафоры стало не по себе. Небо на западе темнело: если они рассчитывают отыскать де Сарде, то им стоит поспешить. Ночь — плохая помощница.

— Она сказала что-нибудь?

— Только то, что ей нужно побыть одной.

— И ты ее оставил?

Курт бросил на него полный стали раздраженный взгляд. Васко скрестил было руки на груди, готовый обороняться, но...

— Ты прав, — признал он. — Я бы сделал то же самое, если бы она попросила.

— Вот именно, — хмыкнул Курт и дернул краешком рта.

Васко, может, и ответил бы что-то, но вместо этого хлопнул его по плечу и указал на северные ворота. Сиора, присоединившаяся к поискам, стремительно шагала к ним.

— Ее видели! — крикнула она издалека, не сбавляя ход.

Курт ринулся навстречу. Васко, мгновение помешкав, бросился следом.

— Bod airni... — заговорила Сиора, от волнения сбиваясь на родной язык, — dor... у ворот города. Видели ее. Она шла в леса по северной тропе.

Мужчины переглянулись. Тонкая, призрачная ниточка — след, тянущийся по ветру.

Им нужно спешить.

К месту силы они приблизились в сером вечернем полумраке. Темные в сиянии звезд менгиры зловеще вонзались в небесный свод. Даже лес казался Курту не таким черным, как выщербленные камни — обман восприятия, думал он, потому что такого попросту не может быть. Громада леса окружила поляну непроницаемой завесой, отрезав их от всего остального мира. Курт замедлил шаг. В местах, почитаемых островитянами, даже он чувствовал странное, не поддающееся объяснению напряжение, разлитое в воздухе, токи силы, от которых мурашки бежали по шее.

Среди каменных глыб, таких древних, будто они стоят здесь со дня сотворения мира, он и впрямь чувствовал себя захватчиком, чужаком, святотатцем, нарушившим покой сил, постичь которых был не способен.

Он чувствовал, как эти силы ему не рады.

Васко осветил взрыхленную почву фонарем и осмотрел ее. Мерзлая земля почти не сохранила отпечатков сапог — зато он разглядел другие следы: огромные, оставившие борозды от когтей. Животные таких не оставляют — навт, повидавший на Тир-Фради достаточно чудес, знал наверняка. 

Сиора провела ладонью по узору одного из менгиров — Васко сказал бы, что, судя по следам на земле, его установили совсем недавно.

— Я знаю, что она задумала, — тихо сказала Сиора.

Курт с болезненной отчетливостью осознал: он тоже знает.

— Де Сарде!

Она вздрогнула, обернулась — силуэт на фоне желтоватого свечения. Курт перемахнул через перекрывший вход в святилище валун, кинулся было к ней — и замер как вкопанный.

Тонкие ветви побегов венчали ее голову. В руке она сжимала кинжал; пальцы де Сарде подрагивали, то крепче стискивая рукоять, то почти выпуская ее. Грань, на которой она балансировала, тонка, как волосок — одно неосторожное движение, одно случайное слово — и сорвется.

Курт терял ее. Терял с того самого момента, как выпустил из объятий.

— Гвен!

Древний бог за ее спиной хранил безмолвие.

Курт сделал маленький, осторожный шаг вперед — и протянул ей руку.

Кинжал в ее пальцах пламенел раскаленным золотом. Гвендолин подняла его, приложила острием к ладони, выдохнула — из груди вырвался сдавленный, мучительный всхлип.

— Гвен...

Лезвие блеснуло — и звездой покатилось в травы. Де Сарде сама покачнулась и упала бы следом — Курт в три шага оказался рядом, подхватил ее, крепко прижал к себе.

— Он был прав, Курт, — забормотала она, содрогаясь от рыданий. — Что-то всегда от нас не зависит. Если бы я могла, если бы... контролировать все... ничего бы не случилось. Ничего бы...

Курт неловко гладил ее по волосам — пальцы задевали проросшие гибкие ветви, и он все боялся, что случайное прикосновение окажется слишком грубым, слишком болезненным. У него не было слов утешений: он не умел ни говорить так, как Васко, не знал стихов.

Никто из них не мог предвидеть всего. Никто не мог знать, чем обернется каждое решение.

Он мог только касаться губами ее макушки, держать в объятиях и никогда больше не отпускать.

***

«Морской конек» отчаливал на рассвете. Ему остались последние приготовления: моряки проверяли снасти, юнги поднимали на борт багаж. Васко, вернувшийся к своим прежним обязанностям, командовал движением — его уверенные приказы разносились над причалом. Ободренная возвращением капитана команда управлялась с делами сноровисто и не дожидаясь понуканий.

Горизонт на востоке светлел. Призрачно светящаяся зелень пробивалась сквозь покров густой синевы.

— Нам будет вас не хватать, Васко.

Лицо Гвендолин все еще было болезненно бледным, а круги под глазами лучше всяких слов рассказывали о том, что она все еще с трудом засыпает и терзается кошмарами, но улыбка на ее губах не была вымученной. У нее все будет хорошо, осознал капитан. И он искренне желал ей этого.

— Признаться, я тоже буду скучать по всему этому, — откликнулся он. — С вами опасно путешествовать, де Сарде, — так недолго превратиться в сухопутную крысу.

Гвен рассмеялась, и от сердца у Васко отлегло. До самого дня отплытия он не находил себе места, полагая, что не может покинуть Тир-Фради, пока не будет уверен наверняка: боль утраты ослабнет, выпустит ее из цепких лап, и она тоже обретет покой.

— Если быть до конца откровенным, — продолжил он, — я думал, что вы оба вернетесь в Серену.

Де Сарде покачала головой.

— Вообще то, — сообщил Курт, — мы остаемся. Насовсем.

— Мне еще нужно привести в порядок некоторые дела, — продолжила Гвендолин. — Пока не будет назначен новый эмиссар.

Васко вопросительно изогнул бровь.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

Она пожала плечами так, как если бы сбрасывала с них невидимый груз.

— Моя жизнь теперь связана с островом, Васко, так же, как ваша связана с морем. Мое место — среди детей Тир-Фради, а не...

Было еще кое-что, что-то, о чем бы она никогда не сказала, но Васко догадывался — политика. Возможно, возвращающийся на континент с отчетами де Курсийон сумеет объяснить Князю, что именно произошло на Тир-Фради и почему наследник Торгового Содружества мертв. Возможно, лишившийся сына Князь даже прислушается. Однако же дворянские семьи потребуют ответить за преступление.

Лучше всего для де Сарде будет исчезнуть, потеряться среди лесов.

И начать с чистого листа.

— Что ж... Удачи вам обоим. Надеюсь, вы не найдете новых приключений без меня.

Курт усмехнулся и крепко пожал его руку.

— Постараемся, друг мой.

Васко повернулся к Гвен и протянул ей ладонь.

— Де Сарде...

Порывистая, резвая, будто ветер, гуляющий в парусах, — она обняла его и с напускным укором пробормотала:

— Сколько раз просить вас называть меня по имени, капитан?

— Капитан! — окликнула Флавия с палубы. — Все готово, капитан! Команда ждет ваших указаний!

Он отступил на шаг. Море за спиной звало, манило сине-бирюзовыми переливами. Как давно он не слышал скрипа половиц под сапогами, свиста снастей над головой и хлопанья парусов. Его сердце навеки отдано кораблю и несмолкаемой песне волн.

Но частичка все равно останется на суше.

— Курт.

— Васко.

— Береги ее, капитан.

Широкая, мозолистая ладонь Курта бережно легла на талию де Сарде.

— Как зеницу ока.


End file.
